Love and Lies
by cloviskarling
Summary: "The only other time that I ever cried was also when I thought Kyouko was going to be taken away from me." A fanfic exploring the AyaKyoYui triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Funami Yui stood in the waning light of the late autumn evening, on the corridor of top floor of Nanamori Junior High. Her face was blank and expressionless, but the knuckles of her hands, which gripped the corridor railings, were very white, and she stared down at the school courtyard with an unusually intense look in her eyes.

"My, my, so you are here too, Funami-san."

Though Nanamori was normally completely deserted at this hour, Yui was not at all surprised to hear the gentle, careless, cheerful voice with its Kansai accent. After all, wherever Ayano went, Chitose was never far behind.

"Good evening, Ikeda-san." Yui turned around and smiled politely. Chitose smiled back, and Yui could not help envying how effortlessly she did so.

"Looks like Ayano-chan has been waiting for a while," Chitose said, as she moved to stand beside Yui by the railing. Together they watched the Vice-President of the Student Council stalk to and fro the courtyard below, fuming and muttering under her breath. She clutched a letter in her hands, which she paused every now and then to read, only to put away and resume her pacing, more irritable than ever.

Yui nodded. "Kyouko's late." She cast a glance around the school, blinked, and continued, "Although, I think, she's just arrived."

At the corner the courtyard, Kyouko, Yui's closest and childhood friend, also caught sight of the two girls. She grinned, waved, put a forefinger to her lip, and started creeping on tiptoes towards the unsuspecting Ayano.

"What is she doing at a time like this?" Yui asked, exasperated. Chitose gave a helpless laugh in reply.

With remarkable speed and stealth Kyouko crept near Ayano, and then pounced, cupping her hands over the girl's eyes. All at once Ayano's face turned bright scarlet. She whirled around furiously and began shouting at Kyouko, who tried to compose her features into what she probably thought was shamefaced contrivance, but looked more like triumphant mischief.

"If Sugiura-san continues like this much longer her letter will become too crumpled to be read," Yui observed. Ayano had balled her hands into fists over the course of her harangue, with predictably deleterious results on the letter.

"Ayano-chan isn't very honest with her feelings," Chitose agreed.

"Neither are we," Yui said softly

At last Ayano ceased her tirade and drew a deep breath. With an abrupt motion she thrust the letter at Kyouko, who, startled, took a step back. Tentatively, Kyouko accepted the letter and began to read. Yui sighed.

"Ikeda-san, the way things are…do you have any regrets?"

"When we love someone," Chitose said, "we want them to be happy, right? Ayano-chan is most happy if she can be with the person she likes; and if Ayano-chan is happy, then so am I."

"But don't you wish the person Sugiura-san likes is you, instead?"

"Of course I do. But that's not the way it is." A wistful note entered Chitose's voice for the first time. "Since this is how things turned out, the only thing for us to do is to wish for the people we love to be happy. Isn't this how you feel about Toshinou-san, too, Funami-san?" There was a long pause. "Um…Funami-san?"

"The only other time that I ever cried was also when I thought Kyouko was going to be taken away from me."

Chitose turned to look at Yui and her eyebrows shot up. Yui angrily wiped away at the hot, wet streaks of tears on her face, but more rolled down, and more.

"Here." Chitose held a handkerchief in her outstretched hands. Yui stared. "I thought it might be useful for the nosebleeds but….it looks like I didn't need it after all."

Yui turned away and rubbed her face on her sleeve until she was certain her eyes and face were absolutely dry. Chitose stuffed her handkerchief back into her pocket, and patted Yui gently on the back.

"Sometimes it is all right to cry, Funami-san," Chitose said quietly.

"But I never cry," Yui whispered, half to herself. "When we were younger Kyouko was such a crybaby, she always got picked on and bullied. I had to protect her, so I needed to be strong, so I never cry." She traced the fringe of her short black hair. "I thought that, if I were always there, by her side, looking after her, protecting her, then…maybe…"

She looked out at the courtyard again. The two girls were in deep, earnest conversation now, and both were smiling, Kyouko shyly, Ayano exuberantly. Something sharp and exquisitely painful twisted inside Yui's chest, and she was almost grateful for the tears that once again blotted out her sight.

"But it seems I was too late."

The sun was setting by the time Kyouko and Yui started on their way home, and its last dying rays stained the pair in deep, bloody crimson.

"Wow, so it really was a confession after all, huh?" Kyouko walked with her customary light, skipping steps. Yui strolled alongside, trying not to let her feelings show. She did not find it difficult; she was, she supposed, something of an expert at hiding her feelings from Kyouko.

"What else could it have been?" Yui asked. She had meant the question to be rhetorical, but Kyouko immediately replied:

"I thought she was going to ask me for the handout I didn't submit today!"

"At six o'clock in the evening?" Yui paused. "And don't sound so proud about not submitting your handout!"

"Ahaha," Kyouko laughed, then turned suddenly and grinned at Yui, who with an effort stopped herself from looking away. "Say, Yui! Can I stay over at your place tonight?"

"Um…why?"

Kyouko patted her bag importantly. "Because I already brought my change of clothes and it's a waste to just carry them straight back home. Also, I'm hungry and I want to eat your delicious omurice!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yui fought to keep her voice steady. "I guess now that you're going out with Sugiura-san," she paused, swallowed, "you won't be able to hang out at my place as much as before, huh?"

"I guess that's so…"

Yui looked away. "I suppose I might get a little lonely on my own from now on," she said, before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" Kyouko looked surprised. "Why would you be lonely? There's still the Amusement Club, right? And, besides, you're really popular with the girls in class, you know."

"Really?" Yui asked dubiously.

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "You're reliable, you're serious, you act boyish, you work hard, your grades are good and you're so good at sports the track team even sent their club advisor to steal you away! Of course you'd be popular. You'd realize it too, but you're only ever looking at me." Kyouko regretted her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair as they walked the rest of the way back to Yui's house.

"Ah! Home, sweet home!" Kyouko stomped noisily into the empty apartment, glad for the chance to break the silence.

Yui was happy to play along. "Don't say it like it's your home." She switched on the lights. "I'm going to make dinner now, so you can have the bath first."

Kyouko pouted. "Boo. Bathing's not fun without Chinatsu-chan around to harass."

"Then maybe bathing isn't supposed to be fun." Yui walked into the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients and utensils, mentally drawing up the menu for dinner.

She was very surprised when she suddenly felt arms clinging tightly around her waist, and a weight settle on her back and shoulder. She wondered, briefly, if her face was as red as Ayano's had been when Kyouko had snuck up on her.

"Quit bothering me, unless you want to starve," Yui warned.

"How ungrateful! And here was I, selflessly offering my services to help out Yui's great dinner-making enterprise!"

Kyouko's stomach loudly seconded her declaration. "I'm not really sure you understand what 'selfless' means," Yui grumbled. "And since when did you suddenly start wanting to cook, anyway?"

"I thought," Kyouko mumbled into Yui's shirt, her face pressed tightly against her friend's back, "since this might be our last dinner together for…quite a long time…I want it to be something you can…remember me by."

Yui started slightly. "Then you'd better start preparing the carrots," she said, hoping to distract Kyouko from realizing what impact her words had on Yui's composure. "Dinner isn't going to cook by itself."

"Yes, Lord Yui!" Kyouko snapped into her most military salute. "It shall be as you desire, Most Noble Resplendence!"

"Then why don't you start working?" Yui suggested, after Kyouko remained in that position for a while. In response, Kyouko grabbed the vegetable knife and immediately set about cutting up the unwashed carrots, with a commendable vigour that did not quite manage to wholly offset her lack of technique.

"Thank you for the meal!"

The events of the afternoon had worn out the pair, and both dug eagerly into their dinner. While Yui showed the necessary proprietary regards for table manners, Kyouko attacked her food with a ravenous abandon that finally compelled Yui to ask, "Um…Kyouko, are you really that hungry?"

Kyouko looked up and mumbled something indignantly.

"Swallow before you speak."

With a tremendous effort Kyouko forced down the food in one gulp. "But today's dinner is extra delicious! Don't you think so too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Today's dinner," Kyouko proclaimed proudly, "has been imbued with the essence of Kyouko-chan's love! Can't you taste it, Yui?"

"Aaahhh." Yui chewed thoughtfully. "So Kyouko-chan's love tastes like half-broiled carrots and improperly blended eggs. I really must warn Ayano about this."

"So mean!" Kyouko leaned back on her chair. "I helped to prepare the food, so you're doing the washing-up!"

"Oh, all right."

Dinner was finished in short order, and Kyouko was in such good spirits that she even, against all expectations, elected to help Yui with the washing. Afterwards, they bathed and changed into their pajamas. Though Yui would rather die than admit it, she had grown rather fond of her panda outfit, and thought that Kyouko's tomato pajamas, all things considered, looked remarkably good on her.

"Am I really so sexy?" Kyouko teased, and struck a pose. Yui flushed and glanced away.

"Don't be an idiot. Say, what do you think we turn in early for the night?"

Kyouko collapsed onto her futon with a muffled _oof_. "Not even a round of Namori Quest?"

"I'm…just not in the mood. And you always get killed by the fifth boss anyway."

Kyouko flipped over, and sighed. "Good night then, Yui."

Yui switched off the lights. "Good night."

Despite the tiring day she had, Yui found herself unable to fall asleep. She listened to the quiet even whistling of Kyouko's breaths as she stared up at the cold, brittle stars shivering in the night sky. _So this is the last time that I am the person closest to Kyouko, huh?_ Yui thought. "Hey, Kyouko," she said, after a while. "In the future…you'll still come and hang out at my place, right?"

There was no reply. Yui turned around. "She's already asleep." She turned away, paused, turned back again, and silently stared at Kyouko's slumbering face. "Cute," Yui murmured, almost involuntarily.

Balling her hands tightly into fists, Yui pushed herself up over Kyouko, leaned down, and kissed her friend softly on the lips.

Kyouko did not respond. _Is this relief that I feel, or disappointment?_ Yui's shoulders slumped. She clambered back into her futon and rolled on her side to face the wall. Sleep claimed her soon after.

Beside her, Kyouko opened her eyes in shock. She slowly brought up her hand and gently, lightly touched her fingertips to her lips


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's true? It's _really _true?"

Chinatsu stared disbelievingly at Kyouko, who nodded smugly in reply.

"Yes, indeed! Your splendid and illustrious senpai, Toshinou Kyouko, is now going out with the Vice-President of the Student Council, Sugiura Ayano herself! Truly, there is no maiden in Japan who does not succumb to my irresistible charm!"

Rumours of the wildest sort had been swirling about the classrooms and corridors of Nanamori Junior High, and the members of the Amusement Club naturally wasted no time in reaching the first-hand provenance for confirmation at their next club meeting.

Kyouko, who never minded people paying attention to her, started spinning an elaborate tale, more akin to outrageous fantasy than what actually happened, that culminated in Ayano kneeling on one knee, "tears streaming down her face like rivers", begging Kyouko to accept her hopeless, devoted, consuming love.

"And so I, the great and good Kyouko-sama, tenderly deigned to accept the feelings of the lovestruck Ayano, who had pined and suffered for me so long."

Having reached the end of her tale, Kyouko puffed herself up, ready to bathe in the adoration of her audience. Reactions, however, varied: Akari gaped, impressed; Chinatsu frowned, clearly less so; Yui, eyes gazing someplace far away, continued sipping her tea.

"Ehehe." Akari was the first to recover. "Congratulations, Kyouko-chan!"

"Wow, so in the end Sugiura-senpai managed to…" Chinatsu muttered. More loudly, she asked, "Was what Kyouko-senpai said really true, Yui-senpai?"

Yui looked up blankly. "Excuse me?"

Chinatsu sighed. "Weren't you listening, Yui-senpai? You're so distracted today." She repeated her question, adding, "Um…would you like more tea?"

Yui looked at her cup. It was quite empty. "Ah, thank you, Chinatsu-chan."

While Chinatsu busied herself pouring the tea, Yui recounted a more unbiased account of what she saw. Knowing looks were exchanged between the Amusement Club underclassmen, especially toward the end, when Yui mentioned what Kyouko said about her handout.

"I think Yui-senpai's version sounds more plausible," Chinatsu summarized the sentiment in the clubroom as she handed Yui her tea.

Kyouko pouted. "You're only saying that because you're jealous, Yui."

"What of?" Yui snorted. "I'm just relieved to be handing you over to Ayano, so you'll only be bothering her from now on."

The conversation lapsed into an uneasy lull. Each of them felt an uncomfortable premonition that things would no longer be the same as it always had been for the Club; but no one wanted to voice that sentiment aloud.

At length Kyouko broke the silence, which was typical of her, by announcing that she was going to leave early, which was not.

Exclamations of surprise broke out around the room. "What? Why, Kyouko-chan?" Akari sounded strangely dismayed.

Chinatsu, who was rather shrewd about these things, asked, "Is it because of Sugiura-senpai?"

Kyouko nodded. "We're going on a date later today. Although, in fact…" she looked at the clock. "We were supposed to have met five minutes ago."

"Geez, that's so irresponsible of you, senpai." Chinatsu shook her head. "Why did you have to choose a day when the Amusement Club is meeting?"

"Ayano is very busy with Student Council work recently," Kyouko explained, "and today's the only day she could find the time. So!" She stood up. "I'm going to have to rely on my kouhai to keep Yui entertained this afternoon."

At this, Chinatsu looked pointedly at Akari, who said, with extreme reluctance, "But Chinatsu and I are planning to go to the amusement park later."

Kyouko froze. "Oh?"

Akari smiled sheepishly. "My sister wanted to go to the amusement park with me, but a lecture came up at the last moment and she couldn't avoid it. She asked if there was a friend whom I wanted to go with instead, and I didn't want to waste the tickets, so…" She stole a glance at Chinatsu, with the faintest of a blush.

"_What?_" Kyouko flung herself at Chinatsu. "If I knew about this I would have thrown Ayano over! Akari, give me your ticket; Chinatsu-chan, _please _go with me instead. I still have your Mirakurun outfit stored at the back…mmf!"

With her usual dexterity Chinatsu dodged behind Yui, who with the experience born of long practice fended off Kyouko's advances with a well-placed punch. "Ow…" Kyouko moaned, clutching the newly-acquired bump on her head. "Yui, you're so mean."

"I don't think you should be doing that anymore, Kyouko," Yui said. "If you're dating Sugiura-san, it's not good for you to be flirting with other people."

"But I do that sort of thing all the time!" Kyouko protested.

"You got into that habit because we've been friends since we were children, so it didn't mean anything to us. But now, with Sugiura-san…it's not good, Kyouko. There could be misunderstandings."

Kyouko stared at Yui. "It didn't mean anything to us, huh?"

"Nothing at all." Yui held her gaze.

"In that case," Kyouko leapt to her feet. "I'd better get going. Good afternoon, everyone!" With a carefree wave, she skipped off towards the direction of the school gate. An awkward silence fell over the remaining girls.

"Well…Chinatsu-chan and I should be going, too," Akari said.

"Have fun." Yui smiled warmly, if distantly.

Akari got up and, with an apologetic nod, headed for the door. Chinatsu followed close behind. Not long after they left the club Chinatsu tapped her friend on the shoulder and said, "Akari-chan, I forgot something at the club. Please go on ahead first; I'll catch up with you later."

"Um…" But Chinatsu gave her a light shove and was already walking away. Akari tilted her head, puzzled; after a while, with a slight shrug, she continued on her way.

Chinatsu found Yui still sitting in the same position she last saw her. Yui looked up in surprise at her entrance. "Is something the matter?"

"Senpai, you were really quiet and distracted this afternoon. Are you truly all right?" Chinatsu paused. "Could it be that you are…bothered about Kyouko-senpai?" When Yui looked away and did not reply, she pressed on, "Do you…would you like me to keep you company? I mean, if you are feeling lonely…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Chinatsu-chan," Yui replied, not unkindly. "But I don't want you to keep Akari waiting."

Chinatsu jerked back, as if physically struck. "Oh. I understand. Then, take care, Yui-senpai." She turned away and ran off again, this time without looking back.

For a long while Yui did not move. Somewhere in the distance, the school bell started to ring. The gentle, familiar melody rolled through the empty room, summoning with it the ghosts of vestigial memories, of warm, happy days long past. As the sounds slowly faded away Yui seemed to deflate. Her back curved and her head sank to nestle in the crook of her arm, and she remained in that position for a very long time.

"How do I look?"

Ayano fidgeted as she stood before Chitose, who gave her an encouraging smile. "You look very pretty, Ayano-chan."

This was, Ayano decided, the frilliest outfit she had ever worn in her life. The embroideries at her shirt collar and sleeves, the delicate laces threading her skirt hem, the soft, light blue denim jacket – she glanced at herself in the mirror and could not help but wince a little. "Are you really sure this suits me?"

"In this dress, Ayano-chan, you're the cutest girl I have ever seen," Chitose said, and she meant it, too.

Without quite knowing why Ayano found herself blushing. "I-it's embarrassing if you say it so suddenly," she protested huffily.

Chitose giggled. "Have fun with Toshinou-san today."

"Yes!" Ayano perked up at the very mention of the name. "I mustn't keep Toshinou Kyouko waiting! I must be off to my da – da – date –" All at once the full significance of the situation struck Ayano, who swayed slightly where she stood.

Chitose touched Ayano lightly on the arm. "I'm rooting for you, Ayano-chan," she said softly.

Slowly, the tension drained out of Ayano's body. Chitose had that effect on her; that was why they always got along so well together. Her poise regained, Ayano drew in a deep breath and strode manfully towards the door. Today was her big day – today nothing would, nothing could go wrong! Today, she was going to meet, and then _go on a date with_, Toshinou Kyouko!

That was over half an hour ago. Ayano stamped her feet impatiently near the entrance of the mall, rubbing her hands against the first whispers of the winter winds as she strained her eyes for a glimpse of her date.

Though a bright student, Ayano was uncharacteristically slow when it came to learning about the behaviour of her crush. So not only did Kyouko manage to catch Ayano completely unawares again when she cupped her hands around Ayano's eyes, Ayano even blushed the same shade of red that she did a week ago.

"Guess who?" Kyouko asked the exact moment Ayano shouted, "Toshinou Kyouko!"

"Woah." Kyouko stepped back, amazed. "Love sure is a powerful thing, huh?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ayano spluttered, exasperated in spite of herself. "Who else would…"

But Kyouko had already stopped listening, and was describing a slow circle around Ayano. "Wow, you're dressed up."

"S-so?" The clothes that Kyouko wore, in contrast, were casual; and Kyouko herself, despite her teasing, sounded somewhat out of breath. This puzzled Ayano. How could Kyouko have been so late if she had rushed here all the way?

Before she could ask, however, Kyouko grabbed her arm, an act that immediately put all questions – and, indeed, thought – completely out of Ayano's mind. "Come on – let's now begin our great lovey-dovey date!" Kyouko announced, half-leading, half-dragging a blissfully stunned Ayano towards the shopping complex. Just before they entered, Kyouko leaned towards Ayano and whispered, "I think you look very cute, Ayano-chan."

"O-of course I do!" Ayano said after she regained her ability to speak. Her heart was soaring in a flight of pure ecstasy, and though she tried her best to feign indifference as she spoke, neither she nor Kyouko was fooled in the least.

Ayano's original plan was to entertain Kyouko with a tour of window-shopping around the shopping mall, but fifteen minutes into the excursion made her aware that her date had grown somewhat listless. This caused Ayano considerable worry, which was only dispelled when they passed the arcade games section on the top floor of the mall.

"Hey, Ayano, can we check this out?" With remarkable alacrity Kyouko made a beeline towards the arcade. Ayano could only look on, bemused and helpless, as an utterly absorbed Kyouko started expertly manipulating the various ingenious contraptions and gadgets of one of the game machines. In short order a bright, upbeat strain of melody indicated that Kyouko won a prize.

"You seem to be very good at this," Ayano offered tentatively. Kyouko spun around.

"Here! Allow me to dedicate this spoil of victory to my beloved lady, the incomparable Ayano!"

Quite flattered, Ayano accepted the gift. There was a heartbeat's pause. Then Ayano said, "Thank you very much, Toshinou Kyouko, for your very nice gift of a…uhm…"

"It's a kappa!"

"So it is." The plushie of the mythological sea monster, Ayano observed almost idly, leered up at her with a broad, toothy grin not wholly dissimilar to Kyouko's current expression.

"Would you prefer a different one?"

"No, it's quite all right –"

Ayano sighed. Kyouko was far more interested in paying attention to the machine than to her, but at least she seemed to be enjoying herself; and this made Ayano smile secretly, but no less happily, to herself.

The pair eventually made their way out of the arcade. Ayano was quite pleased with the puppy plushie in her arms, but Kyouko appeared to have engendered a perverse attachment to the kappa, and often brought it out to proudly examine in the light. "I think it looks a little bit like me, doesn't it?" she remarked at one point, which nearly caused Ayano to burst into a fit of laughter that she barely managed to suppress into choked coughs.

They had dinner at a fast food restaurant, and then headed to the cinema. A conscientious organizer, Ayano had ordered the movie tickets online a few days ago, landing for them the best seats in the theatre. This, together with the popcorn and soda they bought near the theatre entrance, allowed Ayano to relax with a sigh of contentment. Her first date, with the girl of her dreams, was, she thought, proceeding with enviable smoothness.

The movie that they watched was a Korean drama, centred around a protagonist torn in a love triangle between her childhood friend and the dashing, urbane heir of a large _chaebol_ corporation. Ayano was initially anxious that the movie would not be interesting to Kyouko, whose pastime rarely involved anything that was not anime in general or Mirakurun in particular.

She was, therefore, pleasantly surprised to find Kyouko watching the movie with rapt, even entranced, attention. _I had no idea Toshinou Kyouko enjoys Korean movies so much_, Ayano thought to herself, and mentally made a note for future reference.

The movie took the better part of two hours, and when it was over Kyouko left the theatre in a daze. Ayano was not surprised: the movie had been really good and she, too, was in a contemplative state of mind. As they strolled towards the exit of the mall, Ayano said, pensively, "You know, I feel kind of bad for the childhood friend."

She found Kyouko looking at her with what she thought was unwarranted surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah."

When the heroine was kidnapped by a mafia organization, whose leader nursed a grudge against the patriarch of the _chaebol_, her suitors were forced to work together for her rescue. At the climax of the movie, the childhood friend took a bullet meant for the heroine, and, with his dying breath, expressed his wish for her to live happily with his rival. The movie's epilogue hinted that, despite being blessed with a grand wedding, a long life and a large, vibrant family, the heroine was never able to forget her childhood friend, or his sacrifice.

"I mean, he loved her for so long, but in the end…"

"Yes, I guess it's quite sad." But Kyouko sounded like she was talking of something else.

The night air outside the mall was crisp and sharp. Ayano breathed in deeply, savouring the faintly bittersweet tang of Japanese autumn. The date, she felt, went very satisfactorily, but something nagged at her, and she tried to pin down what it is.

She remembered it.

"Hey, Toshinou Kyouko," she began.

"This is really pretty, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Ayano looked around her. The streets, thronging with busy crowds, glittered with the brittle brightness of a dozen street lamps and the lights of the high-rise buildings all around. A few dry leaves weaved and danced along the pavement. High above, an airplane, position lights flashing intermittently, bore its passengers away from home into a far, distant land.

"Yes, it is," Ayano whispered wonderingly. Then she recalled Chitose's advice again. "Toshinou Kyouko, I was wondering if, I mean, to commemorate our first date…"

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should be going home, don't you?"

But Ayano was not to be deterred. "Toshinou Kyouko," she tried again. "Before we leave, since we are going out and all, would you like to ki –"

"Thank you for the date, Ayano," Kyouko turned around and grinned at Ayano. "It was very fun."

Ayano's shoulders slumped a little. Then she smiled too. "I understand. Until next time, Toshinou Kyouko." Before Kyouko could protest, Ayano leaned over and hugged her tightly. She turned around and walked quickly away, her face as bright red as any of the neon lights about her.

Kyouko gazed at her retreating back, a wistful smile playing about her lips. _Ayano really is a good person_, she thought. Then: _I wonder how Yui is doing_. She took out her mobile phone and started dialling Yui's house number.

Yui left Nanamori High when the sun began to set, and the journey back to her house seemed much longer without Kyouko's usual inane chatter to fill the air. She ate a dispirited dinner and was doing the washing up when the phone began to ring.

_Kyouko_. Yui's heart skipped a beat. She dashed over.

"Hello."

"Yui, is that you?"

Yui's heart sank. "Yes, Mom."

There was a long stretch of silence as Yui, her face impassive, listened yet again to her mother's entreaties. At length, she said, "All right, Mom. I agree."

There was a shorter pause. "How about the end of the semester? Please let me have a month to settle things here. Then I'll go and join you and Dad at Tokyo."

At the shopping mall entrance Kyouko put down her phone in disappointment. _Seems like Yui is doing all right after all,_ she thought, _if she's chatting with someone on the phone at this time of night. She's perfectly fine without me_. The thought caused Kyouko to feel a pang of hurt; she tried to shrug it off.

_No matter how things are between us now, _Kyouko reflected as she walked home, _at least we'll have plenty of time to sort them out._


End file.
